Don't Open It!
by Kim Yoo Soo
Summary: "Itu hanya Takhayul, aku tak memercayainya!" /"Itu benar-benar ada, Killu. Kalau kau mendengar lagu itu dan melihat seorang gadis muda yang berbaju sobek-sobek dan berwajah pucat di taman dan suasana hatimu sangat buruk, berarti ada 'Sadako' yang mengincar Ruh-mu sebagai mangsanya..."/"AAARGGHHH!"/AU, First Fic. Mind to RnR? :)


**~ DON'T OPEN IT!~**

_Hunter X Hunter _©_ Yoshihiro Togashi_

_Lir – Ilir _© _Sunan Kalijaga_

_Don't Open it! _© _Putri Aliz Belinda_

Warning :

AU, OOC, Chara(S) death, alur yang agak nggak beraturan dan agak kecepetan, Typo, dll.

**A/N: Jadi, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Ini berdasarkan imajinasi dan sedikit bantuan dari teman saya. Maafkan saya apabila ada kesalahan dalam membuat fic ini. Flame? Boleh… tapi, jangan terlalu jleb, pweassee~. Dan… Silahkan membaca… :)**

**XxX**

**-Jumat, 8 Maret, Hunter Gakuen, Yorkshin City-**

Killua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan muka murung. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat nilai terendah di mata pelajaran favoritnya yaitu, BIOLOGI. Awalnya Killua sangat percaya diri kalau dia akan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Tapi, karena ia terlalu meremehkannya-sampai tak membuka buku pelajaran sama sekali- akhirnya, terteralah sudah nilai dibawah rata-rata. Oke, pasti setelah ini, dia akan kena damprat ibu dan ayahnya.

"huh, hari yang menyebalkan!" ujar Killua sambil mengumpat-umpat tak jelas. Tiba-tiba, Killua melihat seorang gadis terduduk di taman sekolah sambil bernyanyi. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih dan menyeramkan.

"_**Lir ilir lir ilir tandure wong sumilir**__**  
**__**Tak ijo royo royo**__**  
**__**Tak sengguh penganten anyar**__**  
**__**Bocah angon bocah angon penekno blimbing kuwi**__**  
**__**Lunyu lunyu penekno kanggo mbasuh dodotiro**__**  
**__**Dodotiro dodotiro kumintir bedah ing pinggir**__**  
**__**Dondomono jrumatono kanggo seba mengko sore**__**  
**__**Mumpung padang rembulane**__**  
**__**Mumpung jembar kalangane**__**  
**__**Yo surak'o surak hiyo"**_

'Ini kan…. Lagu itu….' Batin Killua. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jarang sekali anak ke-3 dari keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal misterius ini ketakutan. Killua menatap gadis itu.

Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat,

Rambutnya sangat berantakan,

Bajunya juga sobek-sobek…..

"Apakah ini makhluk yang disebut Kurapika dengan 'Sadako'?" gumam Killua. Killua menatap gadis itu terus menerus. Muka Killua memucat saat gadis itu tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya. Dia langsung berlari kekelasnya agar tak melihat hantu itu lagi.

**XxX**

BRAAKK!

Semua mata tertuju kepada Killua yang membanting pintu kelas secara tiba-tiba. Gon menghampiri Killua yang napasnya terengah-engah. "Kau kenapa, Killu?" tanya Gon. Killua hanya menggeleng dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gon mengejarnya lalu, duduk di sebelah Killua.

"Ada apa, Killua? Ceritakan padaku!" Ucap Gon dengan nada polosnya. Killua menggeleng. Gon merengek kepadanya,"Ayolaaah~!" . Killua menghela napas. "Kau ingat cerita dari Kurapika?" Tanya Killua pada Gon. Gon mengangguk.

***Flashback***

"AHAHAHAHA! DEMI APA COBA ADA CERITA KAYAK GITUAN!? TAKHAYUL!" Suara tawa Killua merusak suasana tenang di kelas yang damai. Kurapika langsung menjitak kepala Killua. "Heh! Dengarkan terlebih dahulu! Ini betulan terjadi, aku benar-benar mengalaminya! Awalnya aku tak percaya! Tapi benar-benar terjadi!"

.

.

.

"Ciyus? Miapah?" Killua mendadak menjadi Alay alias Anak Layangan.

Gon menahan tawanya. Kurapika berteriak penuh emosi, "MI YANG DIINJAK-INJAK KUCING! PUAS!?". "Sabar, bro…. tapi, aku betul-betul nggak percaya…" ucap Killua sambil bercanda. Kurapika memegang pundak Killua sambil berkata, "Itu benar-benar ada, Killu. Kalau kau mendengar lagu itu dan melihat seorang gadis muda yang berbaju sobek-sobek dan berwajah pucat di taman dan suasana hatimu sangat buruk, berarti ada 'Sadako' yang mengincar Ruh-mu sebagai mangsanya. Dia akan menampakkan dirinya selama 3 hari. Setelah itu," Kurapika menarik napas, tak berani mengatakannya. Takut dua temannya itu celaka. Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 menit, Kurapika melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Pada malam hari, tepatnya jam 12 malam, ia akan mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan buka pintunya sampai menjelang fajar atau kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi!". Gon sudah menunjukkan muka ketakutannya. Sampai-sampai ia menjauh dari Killua dan Kurapika. Melihat kelakuan Gon, Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku masih tak percaya, Kurapika. Katamu, kau pernah mengalaminya. Tapi, kenapa kau masih hidup?" Kata Killua dengan nada mengejek. Kurapika menunduk. "saat itu… bukan aku yang membukanya…" suaranya bergetar, dia berusaha menahan isakannya. Air matanya mengalir ke pipinya, " pada saat itu aku sudah tertidur. Yang membuka pintunya adalah Pyro, temanku. Dia tak mengetahui apa-apa soal hantu itu"

"eh? Pyro dari kelas 2-1? meninggal karena itu?" Sahut Gon yang daritadi mengunci mulutnya. Karena ketakutan, pastinya. Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Killua mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"maaf, aku mengingatkanmu pada ingatanmu yang menyedihkan, Kurapika" Ucap Killua. "tapi, aku masih tak percaya. Itu hanya takhayul, kau tahu? Juga, hentikan tangisanmu. _**Apa kata Senritsu jika melihatmu seperti ini**_?" Lanjutnya dengan tekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Sontak wajah Kurapika memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Killua menyinggung soal pacarnya yang cantik, manis dan baik itu. Setelah puas menjaili Kurapika, Killua meninggalkan Kurapika dan Gon berdua.

***end of flashback***

"J-Jangan bilang kau di incar oleh hantu itu…." Ucap Gon cemas. "Kurasa- a-ah,tidak mungkin… pasti itu hanya halusinasi-ku saja!" Killua meremas rambutnya. "Killu… kau benar-benar tidak memercayainya?" tanya Gon.

"tentu saja!"

"walaupun itu benar-benar akan terjadi padamu?"

"I-Iya! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan percaya dengan takhayul!" ucap Killua pasti. "ka—" ucapan Gon terpotong oleh suara gurunya, –yang kata Killua seperti toa masjid—Leorio .

"Baiklah semua, silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing!"

**XxX**

Killua sudah melupakan cerita Kurapika dan menganggap kejadian 2 hari yang lalu hanya halusinasi belaka. Tapi, Gon masih cemas karena Killua selalu terlihat pucat setelah melewati taman sekolah. Gon yang cemas pun akhirnya menginap di rumah Killua.

**~Minggu, 10 Maret, Rumah Killua~**

_Tok-tok-tok!_

Gon mengetuk pintu rumah Killua. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia menunggu di luar rumah Killua . Dia mulai cemas dengan keadaan Killua. Kenapa? Karena Killua ditinggal sendiri oleh keluarganya (Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, dan saudara-saudaranya) ke luar negeri dan Gon takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Gon yang cemasnya sudah maksimal, menelepon Killua. Setelah beberapa detik, Killua menjawab telepon Gon.

"_Halo?" _

"Killua! Yokatta~ kau kemana? Aku sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumahmu selama hampir 1 jam nih… aku kelelahan. Bisa tolong bukakan pintu?"

"_APAA~!? MAAF AKU KETIDURAN, GON! AKAN KUBUKAKAN SEKARANG!" _ Jerit Killua dari dalam rumah. Kali ini, Gon tahu kalau Killua ada di rumah –tidak di luar ataupun sudah mati, di bayangan Gon –Karena, suara Killua terdengar dari luar rumahnya.

CKREEEK…

Di balik pintu yang terbuka tampak Killua yang terengah-engah karena terburu-buru turun dari lantai 2.

"Selamat datang, Gon…" Ucap Killua sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yo, Killua! Jadi, Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?"

"t-tentu saja!"

**~Jam 12 Malam~**

Hari sudah larut. Tapi, seorang pemuda Zoldyck tak henti-hentinya menatap layar laptop kesayangannya. Sedangkan temannya? Sudah tepar diatas kasur Killua yang empuk.

Killua tak terlalu memerhatikan suara-suara berisik yang datang dari –yang dipikirnya –Luar rumah karena terlalu sibuk mencari sebuah situs favoritnya. Setelah menemukan situs yang dicarinya, ada suara percikan air dari kamar mandi. 'mungkin tadi aku lupa mematikan air…' batinnya.

Killua berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi, pintu itu seperti di ketuk orang dari dalam. Killua teringat cerita Kurapika. Tapi, dia langsung menghapus bayangan-bayangan buruk di benaknya. 'itu hanya halusinasi. Cerita itu hanya takhayul. Tak ada makhluk seperti itu, Killua' Batinnya lagi. Killua memutar kenop pintu kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya kedalam. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"tuh kan, itu Cuma takhayul!" gumamnya pelan.

Seseorang di belakang Killua menyeringai.

"Are you sure, Killua?"

Killua menoleh kebelakang dan matanya terbelalak seketika. Lalu…

"AAARGGHHH!"

**XxX**

Hujan yang sangat deras melanda kota Yorkshin. Gon menangis kencang. Lebih tepatnya, sangat kencang. Diiringi isakan Kurapika dan Senritsu. Pada hari itu, semua orang di Hunter Gakuen, berkabung. Salah satu pelajar yang sangat populer dan pintar, meninggal dunia. Adik-adiknya menangis meraung-raung. Orang tuanya sangat menyesal. Polisi menyatakan dia meninggal karena terpeleset di kamar mandi. Kurapika dan Senritsu yang mendengarnya hanya mengikhlaskan kepergian temannya.

Ya… Killua Zoldyck meninggal dunia.

~5th month later~

Gon terduduk di depan makam Killua. Sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis berbaju hitam dan membawa sebuket bunga dibelakangnya.

"Ano, Permisi… apakah ini makam Killua Zoldyck?" Tanya gadis itu.

"a-ah… iya! Apakah kau kerabatnya?" Tanya Gon.

"ya, aku temannya." Ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"silahkan! Lagipula saya sudah selesai kok! Oh iya, ittekimasu, Killu!" ucap Gon sambil mengusap batu nisan Killua. Lalu, diapun pergi dari tempat pemakaman itu.

Gadis itu menyeringai. Dia membakar buket bunga itu. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau tak memercayai adanya aku, Killua Zoldyck"

**-FIN (dengan gak awesome-nya)-**

**A/N: *scroll ke atas* Uwaaaa! Cerita horror apaan ini!? Maaf ya minna-san kalau ceritanya abal banget! *bow* TT^TT habis, Aliz gak terlalu bakat bikin cerita sih…**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review Please!**


End file.
